


Morning Laundry with Your Friendly Neighbor Billy Bickle

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [1]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You broke up with your boyfriend not so long ago, but life goes on and one day you realize you have a little (or maybe not that little) crush on your new neighbor Billy Bickle. He seems to be interested too, but the problem is that breakup was really hard for you, and now you’re a bit scared of your feelings for this man. You’re just afraid to be hurt again. But one morning...





	Morning Laundry with Your Friendly Neighbor Billy Bickle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It’s the first time ever I’m writing smut + it’s the first time ever I’m writing fanfiction in English. I consider myself quite good at English as I’m a teacher of it, but it’s still not my first language and we didn’t have any course of smut writing (lol), so I apologize for any possible mistakes.
> 
> It’s a rather fluffy smut, but it’s still smut after all, so if you’re against it - I warned you :) Overall I really hope you enjoy my little fic. I’m nervous AF right now posting it, so please be gentle :’DD

It was Saturday morning but you woke up quite early. You were okay with it though. You liked early mornings when it was peaceful and calm and all your neighbors were still sleeping. After the usual morning coffee you decided to do go downstairs to do your laundry.

You went to the basement where the laundry was situated. The house was quiet. You opened the door not expecting to see anyone inside, and almost dropped the basket with laundry on the floor as you suddenly saw him. Billy Bickle, this new neighbor of yours. The thoughts of this guy were bothering you since he moved in a flat right above you, because you found him really attractive. He was kinda weird and a bit eccentric, but also incredibly charming. His smile made you blush and you felt super awkward when he looked at you with his cunning green eyes. One day you had to admit to yourself that you definitely have a crush on him. It irritated you because you didn’t feel ready for a new relationship, you just wanted to spend some time in peace and calm and get your head straight a little. But the worst part was that he seemed to like you as well, he kept constantly flirting with you, making you feel even more awkward. Maybe you weren’t ready for a relationship, but you couldn’t deny that he was hot.

He looked hot even here in the laundry basement in his old t-shirt and scuffed jeans. Damn. You definitely weren’t prepared for that.

\- Oh hi, y/n! What are you doing here so early? – Billy asked, surprised.

\- The same as you, probably, - you replied. – just came to do some laundry.

\- Yeah, you’re right. Stupid question. Just didn’t expect seeing you here…

\- Woke up early and decided to do something useful, - you shrugged.

You went past him to the washing machine and started getting your laundry out of the basket. Right. You don’t feel awkward at all. You’re just doing laundry. Everything’s totally fine (it’s not).

\- Hey, you lost something!

You turned around and saw Billy holding… Oh shit, is that your panties?… Not even the sexy ones, just your casual blue panties with pink unicorns! You felt your face blushing. Billy looked at the panties in his hand with an amused expression.

\- Really? Unicorns? – he teased.

\- Give them back.

\- Okay okay, they probably look better on you than on me anyways so I don’t need them, - he chuckled.

You reached out to get your underwear and your hands slightly touched. You felt goosebumps on your skin from his touch. Why do you react to him like that? God, that’s embarrassing. Your eyes suddenly met his and you quickly turned away from him and started putting the laundry into the machine and pouring the soap powder in it. Your face was still burning.

\- Hey… what are you afraid of, y/n?

He approached you and you felt his breath on the back of your neck. Goosebumps again. Please make it stop.

\- Nothing, Billy, it’s just… complicated really, - you mumbled.

\- Oh come on! – he placed a light kiss on your shoulder and you shivered. – All this complications… they’re just in our heads. I clearly like you and you clearly like me… Why don’t you just relax and enjoy the moment?..

He was standing so close to you… You finally turned to face him and tell him to leave your personal space but all of a sudden his lips crushed on yours. Yes, you definitely wasn’t prepared. You almost forgot how to breathe. Billy suddenly broke the kiss to look at you, and in that moment when you looked into his green eyes with these mischievous sparkles that made your heart beat faster, you finally decided to let yourself go. Life’s too short after all, so come what may. You grabbed him by the t-shirt leaning on the washing machine behind you and pulling him closer to you. He gave you a surprised look, than smirked:

\- Oh, so you decided to follow my advice immediately? That’s nice of you!

You felt your blood rushing.

\- Just kiss me already.

Still smirking, he obeyed. The kiss, gentle at first, started getting more and more intense, deep and passionate. The sensation of his lips, his stubble against your soft skin, his hands on your waist and his tongue in your mouth gently touching yours made you feel dizzy. Your hands moved to his head to stroke his soft messy hair. Your mind almost went blank - no more problems, no more bitter thoughts of your previous relationship… just you and him and his lips and his tongue - the only thing you could concentrate on right now.

You both needed to catch a breath so you had to break the kiss. His hands moved to the hem of your shirt to pull it off and you were pretty much eager to help him with it. You felt goosebumps again at the sensation of his warm hands on your bare skin. Now it was your turn to undress him. You looked at each other hungrily for a little moment before he grabbed your waist pulling you closer and kissing you again. You placed your hands on his chest stroking it gently and you felt his breath quickened a little. Your lips moved from his lips to his neck, kissing it softly. He left out a little moan of pleasure which made you even more hungry for him. You traced a line with your tongue from his jawline to his Adam’s apple, then you slowly went back to his mouth. You felt his hands moved up your back to unclasp your bra. A couple of moments and he did it, the bra fell on the floor and he suddenly broke the kiss again and looked into your eyes stroking your cheek gently.

\- You sure you wanna do it now? - he asked softly. You were a bit surprised that he’s concerned, but you found it so cute, it made you smile.

\- Well, since we’re half naked in the laundry anyway, I guess we have no choice, - you joked, and he grinned.

\- I love the way you’re thinking… And by the way, this neck kissing was a great idea, can I try it too?

He smiled pulling you closer again and you closed your eyes lost in the sensation of his lips kissing your neck moving down to your collarbone. He took his time licking and kissing you slowly and passionately while his hand moved up to cup your breast. You moaned and shivered when he touched your hard nipple. Billy lifted you up a little so that you were sitting on the washing machine now. His lips started moving down from your neck and his fingers kept playing with your nipple, pinching it, making it almost impossible to bear. It was the sweetest torture. Finally his lips found their way to your other nipple. When he touched it lightly with the tip of his tongue you bit your lip in an effort not to scream - the touch was electric. But then he took it in his mouth and started sucking it tenderly. Your hands moved to his shoulders, then to his hair again, caressing them. And as if it wasn’t already too much, his hand left your breast and slowly, painfully slowly moved down, fondling your belly. By the time it reached the hem of your sweatpants you were already a moaning and panting mess and you desperately wanted him to touch you down there. The heat between your legs was almost impossible to take anymore so you reached out to his hand and moved it closer to your aching pussy. Billy smirked looking at your pleading face.

\- Damn. You’re so beautiful right now, girl. Do you know that?

And without giving you any chance to answer, his hand slipped inside your sweatpants. At first he was just stroking you gently through your underwear which was definitely not enough.

\- Billy, - you panted, - please… I need more…

\- Everything for my girl, - he replied with this adorable mischievous smile of his, and his fingers finally found their way inside your panties, probing your folds. A ragged gasp escaped your lips.

\- You’re so wet down there. I love it. It’s hot, - he whispered on your ear and nibbled gently on your earlobe. This dirty talk caused shivers down your spine and your moan was muffled by his lips, kissing you again. At this moment his fingers finally touched your throbbing clit and you arched your back and bit his lower lip a little with pleasure.This seemed to turn him on and his finger began finally working on your clit. His lips moved down to your neck again, nibbling and sucking on your collarbone. For a very quick moment you thought about the marks that will probably be left, but honestly you didn’t care. His fingers circling your clit gently but steadily, and his lips, teeth and tongue on your neck, and stubble against your skin, his hot breath and little grunting sounds he made - it was all too much and you desperately grabbed his shoulders as you felt your climax quickly approaching. The sweet sensation overwhelmed you. The orgasm was so intense you could hardly imagine it’s actually possible that a guy made you come like this using only his fingers. You burrowed your face into his chest, breathing heavily, still trembling. He hugged you, his hands caressing softly your back, and kissed the top of your head.

\- That was incredible, - you whispered when your breath calmed down a little.

\- Oh, and you don’t know yet what I can do with my tongue down there, - he teased, - you know, I could…

But you pressed your finger to his lips.

\- I really hope you’re gonna show it to me next time, - you replied, - But now I think it’s your turn to get a little treatment…

You started kissing his chest lightly as your hand was moving down his belly to his jeans. You felt his hardness through the fabric and took your time to stroke it before you started to unbuckle his belt. You felt his breath quickened. With a stifled sigh he burrowed his face into your shoulder, kissing it softly. You finally managed to undo his jeans and started stroking his hard bulge through the fabric of his underpants. A little soft moan escaped him under your touch and it encouraged you to go further, so you took his underpants down a little to set him free. Your finger traced a line along his length causing him shiver. His reaction made you turn on again, you took his thick cock in your hand and started moving up and down, slowly at first, then increasing your pace. His warm breath on your skin and the sounds of pleasure escaping him were making you feel this aching heat between your legs again. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist causing you to stop.

\- Hey… - he smiled softly, stroking your cheeckbone and removing a lock of your hair from your face, - I think you need to stop here, girl… If you want to get something more than just heavy petting, - he chuckled. His voice was slightly hoarse with desire and you found it incredibly hot.

\- I’m totally up for something more.

\- Okay, so we probably have to get rid of your pants than…

You definitely couldn’t disagree with this statement. You moved your hips a little, helping him to pull your sweatpants off. He paused for a second looking at your panties.

\- What, no unicorns? What a disappointment! - he teased with a mischievous chuckle and you rolled your eyes:

\- Can you just forget about the unicorns and fuck me already?

\- Oh, I’m pretty much willing to do that, - he grinned, pulling you closer to place a soft kiss on your lips. - But I will never forget about the unicorns. Hope you’ll wear them for me next time.

You wanted to say something in reply, but his lips were on yours again, his tongue in your mouth, and his hand went down to finally remove your panties. Now that you were completely naked in front of him, he stood between your legs and grabbed your hips pulling you a little closer. You felt the tip of his hard cock pressing against your entrance. You moaned, raising your hand to caress the back of his head and looked into his precious green eyes.

\- Billy, I want you inside me.

He smiled at you, his eyes sparkling, and you felt him finally entering you. You were so wet his thick cock slid inside you smoothly and you gasped at the sensation. He felt so good! With a low grunt Billy pressed his forehead against yours and began to move. Slowly and gently at first, but soon his thrusts became deeper and harder. Each thrust caused new wave of pleasure, you moaned and panted, unable to think about anything else except how good his cock felt inside you, touching all the right sweet spots. Your hands were on his back and you probably left little scratches on his back and shoulders, as it was almost impossible for you to control yourself, but Billy didn’t seem to care. He definitely enjoyed it as well as you did. His lips were back on yours, the kiss was sloppy, but you loved it. He bit your lower lip a little and you arched your back feeling quite close to your second climax.

\- Hey, - he whispered huskily in between the thrusts, - Are you on your pills or something?

\- Yes, - you replied breathlessly.

\- I’m close, - he panted, then whispered on your ear, - come for me.

These words suddenly sent you over the edge, you felt your pussy clenching on his cock causing you shudder and whimper with pleasure. You pulled him as close as possible, pressing your body to his. He came right after you with a ragged moan, you felt his cock twitching inside of you, filling you up. You both were out of breath. You drew your back against the wall and he leaned on the washing machine trying to catch his breath, his forehead pressed to yours. Your fingers caressed his back softly. For a couple of minutes you were recovering from your climax, then he looked at you smiling, stroked your face and leaned on to kiss your eyes, cheeks and lips.

\- Hope you don’t regret following my advice, - he said, and you smiled back at him.

\- Not a single second.

He placed a gentle kiss on your lips and then went:

\- Allright, let’s get dressed and get outta her before someone spotted us… Not that I cared though, - he smirked, - just don’t want anyone except me seeing my girl naked, - he winked at you and you giggled.

\- So I’m your girl already?

\- Any objections?

You shrugged a little. The sex was awesome, but now bitter thoughts that were bothering you before returned. You suddenly felt small and vulnerable.

\- What’s that? - Billy frowned, - Tell me.

His voice sounded concerned, so you decided to be honest.

\- It’s just… You know, I’ve just been through a really hard breakup and now I don’t feel quite comfortable about relationships… Just don’t wanna be hurt again, - you confessed without looking at him.

\- Hey… - He tilted your chin a little, making you look him in the eye. - Whatever happens, I’m never gonna hurt you. Just trust me, okay?

He smiled at you and you nodded, smiling back. There was something in his tone that made you believe - everything’s gonna be fine.

Then you helped each other getting dressed and were about to leave the laundry as you realized:

\- Hey, we forgot the laundry!

You went to the baskets, took yours and held to Billy his. You also noticed a dark red spot on one of his T-shirts:

\- What’s that? Did you kill somebody? - You joked, pointing at the spot. For a second his face seemed to tense a little but then he laughed:

\- The only thing I killed was the hamburger from McDonalds. It’s ketchup, look… Oh by the way, speaking about food… I’m hungry as fuck, what about you? Any plans for today? How about you and me getting some food and then figure something out… Something like probably going upstairs for a round two? What do you think?

Smiling, you took him by the hand. It was big and warm, and you felt so glad that you finally allowed yourself to be happy.

\- Sounds great to me.


End file.
